


TSA

by tidal_race



Series: Quinn's 3 Letter Adventures [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Ask Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: BurningTea asked for: Aimee/Eliot/Quinn: "1) Chugging this bottle of Jim at the airport is proving more difficult than I imagined. TSA is not amused."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/gifts).



_Quinn_

_Chugging this bottle of Jim at the airport is proving more difficult than I imagined. TSA is not amused.  
_

Aimee dropped her forehead into her hand. She’d been in the little office off of the storage room working on the schedule for the front-end staff when her phone had beeped. The last text she’d gotten from Quinn had been early this morning, letting her know that he was still on track to be home for Eliot’s birthday. Sometimes she really wished Quinn wouldn’t make plans. Which was more than a little ironic she was well aware, but when Quinn made definitive plans, they tended to… Well, something seemed to go off course a disproportionate amount of the time.

She opened the program Hardison had set in their phones, found Eliot’s name, and highlighted the yellow circle above the chat window. Hardison had written the application she was using to convey different levels of ‘not a social text’. There was green, yellow, and red. There was also a panic option on the main screen, but so far no one had had to use that one, knock on wood.

She had a feeling Quinn had texted her because she’d been the last person he’d messaged and he was in a hurry. It would have made more sense for him to have texted this to Eliot. Of course, she wouldn’t put it past Quinn to make her play messenger either. Eliot wasn’t going to be happy at being disturbed. He’d been upstairs working on a new recipe for most of the day.

_Aimee_

_Meet me in the downstairs office. Try not to scare the kitchen staff please.  
_

_Eliot_

_Keeps them on their toes. Be right down.  
_

Aimee shook her head, smiling a little bit despite herself. She was pretty sure the entire back and half of the front-end would literally follow Eliot into battle. Of course, back-end staff tended to be a motley crew to begin with. Her amusement was short lived though. She tapped her pencil on the desk, her mind turning to the possibilities of the text.

It was a code obviously, but knowing Quinn it could mean he was literally chugging a bottle of Jim in front of a TSA agent as some kind of distraction, or any number of other things. It wasn’t one of the ‘oh shit I’m really fucked’ codes, but it was still a problem with the potential to escalate.

She looked up when Eliot opened the door. He shut it behind him and leaned against the wall across from her, his posture deceptively casual as it often was. She swiveled her chair to face him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Aimee turned the phone around, and Eliot leaned down a little, squinting to read it in a way that made Aimee want to ask him where his reading glasses were. He kept up his prescription and even had a spare pair, but it was always a toss-up on whether he’d actually wear them or even had them on him. She had to fight a smile as it reminded her of the first time Quinn had seen him with them on. Quinn had just stared for an awkwardly long string of seconds and then made a truly awful sexy librarian joke.

Eliot shook his head. “Of course. Anything you know that I don’t?”

“Nope,” Aimee said, turning her phone back around. “I was going to ask you that.”

Eliot sighed and straightened up. “I’ll go get Hardison to pull up a search on the alias he was using. See if we can get a hit.”


End file.
